Malformation
by Selphie Kinneas 175
Summary: MM. One-shot. Time and space were gone. There was only laughter and glowing eyes. His hands were not his own. He had met with a terrible fate.


**A/N: **A tiny drabble on Link's transformation into the deku scrub. Enjoy :)

This one-shot has recently been made into an audiobook by a reader! I had no hand in its creation, so please show the creator some love. It can be found on the YouTube channel DragonRand100 Audiobook, titled "Archives of Hyrule Episode 2- Majora's Mask- Malformation." They did a beautiful job on it. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: _The story below contains intellectual properties from Nintendo Co., including, but not limited to, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and The Legend of Zelda franchise, and are in no way owned by myself, nor do I claim ownership of any of the events that directly correlate with previous installments made by Nintendo Co. in the franchise The Legend of Zelda._

* * *

**Malformation**

_By: Selphie Kinneas 175_

**.:.**

"Oh, come now… Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!"

Leaves shook and branches rustled. His head throbbed, his chest caved, his vision went black.

But he could still see the eyes.

The glowing eyes, the mask, the shaking…

He held his head and screamed, but he made no sound.

Leaves shook and branches rustled. There _was_ no other sound.

In the darkness he felt pain. He felt the twisting, weaving, contorting pain of muscles where they did not belong. He felt there should be silence in this black space but the sound of the trees deafened him.

Leaves shook and branches rustled. They smothered him.

He opened his eyes and he was buried. He saw foliage and bark and twine and eyes. He always saw the eyes. He struggled to pull himself out of a tomb made just for him. He strained to reach an escape that simply did not exist. He reached for help that would never come.

Leaves shook and branches rustled. They drowned him.

The trees trampled and suffocated him. He could see nothing but the shaking of the leaves, the twisting of the branches. It was so loud in his long ears. When he screamed, he had no idea if he made no sound or if this nightmare's volume swallowed his own. They enveloped him and he could not move. He thrashed but it made no difference. He gasped for air but his lungs were gone. He panicked, grasping at his throat. His skin was not flesh.

Leaves shook and branches rustled. They changed him.

Pain engulfed him like wildfire. His veins ignited and his limbs did not belong to him. The eyes in the distance mocked him. The sound of the trees burrowed into his ears like worms. He swat at them like flies, desperate for release, and they abated. He turned and ran, holding his face in his hands in hopes that if he did not look at them, they would prove to not be real.

Leaves shook and branches rustled. They followed him.

The trees were part of him. The eyes watched him always. He slammed his eyes shut and returned to the blackness of his mind praying to whichever goddess would listen that this was simply a nightmare. Agony alighted his flesh so strong he had to swallow the bile that rose to his mouth. He felt his body twisting and contorting until he did not know where his soul resided.

The leaves shook as loud as a tornado whipping right past him. They quaked and rippled and the sound in his mind was no longer of leaves but of his muscles changing shape against him.

The branches rustled as intensely as a giant stampeding through a forest. Tiny twigs snapped and large stems cracked and the sound he knew belonged now to his bones as they creaked and curved.

He yelled at the top of imaginary lungs that no longer sat in a fleshy chest, but yet again, he made no sound.

Leaves shook and branches rustled. The eyes would always watch.

The trees chased him and chased him until he could run no longer. Nothing felt right. He did not know how to move. Everything ached and his body was wrong. His limbs were short and his skin was rough. His vision saw limited color and when he reached to cover his long, hylian ears they were no longer there. His mouth grew dry and his body did not breathe. In his panic he clawed at the bark that covered his arm. He scratched and dug with all his might but he drew no blood.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, fear taking its hold. When he opened them, he stood again before those wicked eyes. He looked down and in the water he saw his own reflection…

He did not see himself. He should have felt his heart beat hard against his chest but he could feel nothing. He should have breathed harder and faster but his chest was empty. He shook his head in disbelief, hoping that the imposter on the water's surface would not copy his movements, but he did. He screamed, and at last, it made sound.

The skull kid laughed.

Leaves shook and branches rustled.

The eyes glowed.

The skull kid laughed.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A big thank you to the following for helping me get this one-shot out there!_

Big Jake, Jared Thomason, Moonfairy, Jacob Peachey, Lee Glerum, Owen Reilly, Anonymouse, Ivalee, Lotus Eater, Silvia Delgado, Eponas, Sabine, Rob Walters, Yami No Nokutan, Mandelbrot, Jessie, Gabby-J, Claudia, Chloe Rose, Debora, SonadowKokoro100

_You guys are amazing!_


End file.
